Trying to find love during the holidays
by snowbaby921
Summary: Draco is has given up on finding that special someone thinking the one man he does want would never want him.Warning Contains SLASH. If you do not like do not read.This is a story I am doing on livejournal under slythindor 100. Prompts for 25 days of xmas
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters just wish Draco was mine.

A/N: This is a muli chap story for a daily prompt challenge on under slythindor100. 25 days of christmas. New chapter up each day after I post it up over there.

It was the beginning of December, snow was falling all around the streets of London, while everyone was looking into the store windows trying to decide what to buy for the upcoming day of giving gifts. One person in particular was strolling alone the cobblestone streets watching all the happy couples pointing and smiling at things they would want. He knew that at this moment he did not have that special someone to call his own. No one to wake up to on Christmas morning, other than rowdy dorm mates, and share gifts with.

He knew that a many girls, and a few choice boys, would give anything to be on his arm, Well on his bed that morning. He was very picking when it came to who he dated and that last person he attempted to date ripped his heart out and stomped on it. After that he decided not to look for anyone again and maybe one day that someone would show himself.

Yes he was gay. He knew most of the girls at school would drop dead if they found out this fact but he really did not care any longer. He only told his close friends and they all seemed fine with it, other than his male mates telling him not to even think about trying with them cause none "were that way".

He laughed because he knew there was only one boy, well man, that he had his eye on since he figured out he was gay. Unfortunately this man would not give him the time of day. He found himself standing in front of the magnificent structure of Big Ben, looking up at the clock when it was about to strike six p.m.

"Should head back to the castle now before I get myself into more trouble." He laughed at himself.

He turned around and was about to cross the busy street when he was pulled back rather abruptly. He spun around, hand on wand, ready to hex the person who touched him. He came face to face with magical green eyes and almost dropped his wand at the sight.

"Malfoy watch where you are going, You almost got your self killed there." Unable to speak for a moment Draco just stared at the boy who pulled him back from the street. Suddenly able to find his voice he slowly spoke.

"What are you talking about Potter?"

"You…..Almost….Walked….In…Front…Of….A…Car. You Idiot" Harry said slowly so he made sure Draco understood him. He tried to hold back his laughter when he saw the blond getting red with anger.

Draco knew his face was getting red, He felt like hexing the pants off of Harry. Oh that just left an image he would remember when he was in bed later. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, so he would not act out of stupidity.,

"Thank you. Now I have to get back to school. Shouldn't you be getting back too? Wait what are you doing in London?" He asked Harry. He was here because he needed to get away from where anyone could find him. He was really confused as to why Harry would be this far away from school with out a full blown search party looking for the boy wonder.

"Um…Well….I. Never mind I do not have to explain myself to you Malfoy. Let's just get our asses back to school now."

Draco just nodded to him before he apperated to hogsmeade and headed back to school. That night he wanked off to visions of himself hexing Harry's pants off and leaving the boy standing naked, defenseless in front of him.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Draco woke up to a raging hard on. He had dreamt of Hexing Harry's clothes off in every way imaginable and could not believe how far his little obsession had taken him. He slowly looked around his dorm and made sure the rest of the room was sound asleep before he got up and dressed into his school uniform. He did not want everyone to see his problem and start to ask questions.

He made his way quietly threw the castle and up to the room of requirement hoping above anything else that he could make the room conjure up and fake Harry. He was only wishing that it would work but once he entered the room he got something else entirely.

Standing at the still open door his mouth dropped open in disbelief. There was a four poster bed with Gryffindor colors all over it in the middle of the room and floating all threw the air were red candles sending off a glow of light threw out the room. It look really romantic. That however was not what made his draw drop almost to the floor.

In the middle of said bed was a sleeping form and he was all too sure of who it would be. He walked over to the bed and placed a hand at the edge of the blankets covering the still sleeping form. As he drew it back he held his breath in anticipation on seeing this person. Once he got the blanket down over its back he knew right then he was the happiest man alive.

Laying in front of him, shirtless, was Harry Potter. Not a figment of his imagination, he had touched his back lightly to make sure he was indeed real. After the initial contact with skin Draco stumbled back and landed on a chair that was next to the bed. He held his breath when he saw Harry move and begin to wake up.

Harry slowly lifted himself off of the bed and looked around the room. Draco saw him look directly at him as he sat up on the bed. Grabbing a hold of his wand he waited for Harry to try to hex him.

"What the hell are you doing in this room Malfoy?" Harry asked half asleep and more then half naked Draco now noted. He felt a slight blush rise upon his cheeks when he noticed that Harry was only wearing a pair of maroon boxers, they fit so perfectly with his tight ass, As Draco looked at him when he stood up.

"I needed to get away from my house, so I came here." Draco responded

"But why did the room bring you to this spot, with me in it." Harry asked now standing over Draco, His crotch in front of Draco. He couldn't speak, only stare. The things flashing threw his mind at that moment would surely have Harry hexing him if he knew what they were.

"Well Malfoy?" Draco now looked up at the other boys face and saw a wand in front of his eyes instead. Putting his hands up in defeat he tried to push the chair back with no luck.

"I uh asked for a place to sleep." He thought this would get him off the hook but it seemed to not work out to well. The wand in Harry's hand was now pressed into his temple and it hurt like hell.

"Still Why here with me. This room gives you what you ask for, If you wanted a place to sleep alone it would not have brought you here with me in it." Harry was getting aggravated and Draco was starting to freak out.

"I didn't ask to be alone." Harry looked at him with confused eyes for a moment and then dropped his wand hand to his side with a look of recognition coming across his face.

"Oh….OH. Um so did you ask for me specifically or was it cause I was only other person in the room at the time."

"You" he said it so fast he couldn't even think straight. He didn't even here the end of Harry's question when he blurted out the answer. Now he felt like an idiot cause he could of just lied completely and Harry would of believed him. Harry backed up till he was sitting on the bed then turned red in the face when he noticed what he was wearing. He quickly covered him self up and looked back over at Draco who was also red in the face.

"So why did you ask for me specifically?" Harry asked

"Well I do not rightfully know alright, just leave it be and I'll talk to you later, or not." He was almost to the door when he was suddenly spun around and facing the object of all his desires.

"Tell me Malfoy" Harry demanded.

"I fuckin bloody like you alright, I can't stop thinking about you, dreaming about you and wanting you. I can not help it." Harry let go of Draco's arm and stepped in closer to the now shivering boy. Draco had no clue what was going on but he loved the feel of Harry being so close to him, and he could feel the reaction coming from his cock as it started to twitch in response to the closeness.

Harry smiled as he slightly looked down letting Draco know that he felt it and making him turn red in embarrassment. Inching slowly forward while, Draco was going back, Harry raised a hand to the side of Draco's head as his back his the door.

Draco looked into the green orbs that seemed to burrow a hole into him and held his breath. Harry leaned in a little closer and lightly brushed his lips to Draco's. Draco's eyes widened and his heart began to beat so fast he thought he was going to pass out. After the initial shock wave swept threw him he closed his eyes and raised a hand up into Harry's hair and pulled him closer.

The kiss started out slow then got more heated as Harry licked Draco's bottom lips asking for entrance and when Draco let him in they battled for dominance. Suddenly Draco pulled back, thinking back to everything that has happened to him and how this boy should hate him with everything. He thought about his past relationships and knew this was never going to work out if that one never did. He pushed Harry back and just started at him for a moment before he lost his cool.

"What the bloody hell are you playing at Ha.. Potter?"

"I thought you would want that?"

"Oh so you can go back and tell all your little friends that Draco Malfoy is gay? That you got him to prove it by kissing the boy who lived?" Slowly small tears slid down his face. He grabbed the door handle and tried to open it when he found Harry holding it closed.

"No Draco I did not kiss you to tell my friends, or anyone else for that matter. I did it because I like you too."

"Stop lying Potter." Draco said and pushed him out of the way and fled the room.

Harry stood there glued to the floor, eyes watching after Draco as he ran down the hall.

"What the hell just happened?" He asked himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Draco ran as fast as his feet would take him threw the school, he did not know where he was headed and he really did not give it a second thought. He soon found him self at the astronomy tower, staring up at the starry sky, thinking that he was thinking about how Harry had just cornered him and kiss him. It was the most amazing kiss he had ever received and he could not understand why he ran away. On second thought he knew, he knew that he did not want let someone close to his heart again.

Thinking back to his last relationship he gave his whole heart to that boy. They were close friends growing up and knew everything there was to know about each other. When Draco came out to his dorm mates he could still remember the look in Theo's eyes. He was the only one that was extremely happy about it. At the time he did not understand but then he found himself in a similar situation with Theo that he was just in with Harry. Theo cornered him and kissed him in their room leaving Draco speechless for the first time in his life.

That led to a six month relationship, Draco was the happiest he had ever been and he thought they would be together forever. Sappy as it sounds that is what he really wanted. He loved Theo with everything that he possessed. Then the day happened that turned his heart to stone. He decided to go back to his rooms early from the Hogsmeade weekend. Theo had stayed in sick and told Draco to go enjoy himself. It was almost Christmas so Draco agreed to go so he could go shopping for his boyfriend with out him there. So when he showed up to his room to surprise the sick boy he was the one that got the biggest shock in his life.

There sitting, well rather laying, naked on his bed with Blaise was his boyfriend. Blaise was in the midst of shoving his cock into Theo's ass, making Theo scream out his name in pleasure. Draco dropped the bag he was holding with a loud thud to the floor making Blaise jump off of Theo and cover himself up. Theo looked like a fish out of water, opening and closing his mouth, trying to figure out what to say.

Draco grabbed his wand and threw a spell at the two, tying them to the bed on top of eat other. He wanted them to be caught by the rest of the house and be humiliated just like he was at that moment. After that he decided not to get involved with any one seriously again. He had a couple good shags here and there with people he never thought were gay. He loved the freedom of doing what ever he wanted and was to ready to settle down just yet, or so he thought.

As he was looking out around the grounds he saw many of his friends building snowmen and laughing like they were little kids again. He wished he could be down there feeling that happy. He was startled out of his loathing when he heard a sound behind him. He turned fast and came face to face with Harry.

"What do you want Potter?" He spat out

"I want to know why you ran away from me Draco?"

"Do not call me that. You have no right using my name as if we are friends." Harry stepped closer to Draco, leaving only inches in between the two.

"I want to be more than just friends Draco."

"What are you…." Draco started to say but was interrupted when Harry leaned forward and placed a hand on the side of his face. He slowly placed his lips to Draco's, hoping for a better reaction this time. Slowly Draco let him self fall into the kiss. He wrapped a hand into Harry's hair and another around his waist pulling him even closer. The kiss was blissful, He ran his tongue along Harry's bottom lip asking for entrance and Harry allowed. They had a battle for dominance, which Draco won in the end.

After several minutes of snogging Draco pulled away, looking at Harry slightly confused.

"Why did you do that? You hate everything about me." Draco said

"No I never hated you. It was the only way I could get you to talk to me at all. The fighting was my way of showing I cared." Harry said smiling.

"So what now? What does this mean?" Draco asked with his head hung low.

"I would love for you to be my Boyfriend Draco, If you would." Harry said placing a hand on Draco's shoulder.

"How do I know this is real, How do I know that you won't leave me for the next bloke you turn to fancy?"

"I do not fancy any other bloke, Never have. "

"Fine I'll be your boyfriend, see where this goes." Draco said acting as if he really did not care but inside he was all happy and felt like a little kid at Christmas getting the one gift he truly wanted.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Cliffy at the end!

All day long Draco was trying to avoid Harry, He wasn't really sure why but he was afraid of everyone finding out they were dating. The prince of Slytherin and The Golden Boy, who have been fighting since first year, now together as a couple. That would be the never ending topic for the rest of the year. They would be fighting to stay together and he was not one to work at anything.

He thought he was doing a great job at avoiding the other boy until he was right outside of potions class. Right when he was going into the room with his friends he was pulled back and turned around. He looked up into his boyfriends steely green eyes and saw anger and confusion in them.

Draco tried to step back but Harry held firm but gentle to his arm. This made the other Slytherin's watch with interest holding their wands in their hands. Draco was starting to panic, he didn't want anyone hexing Harry but yet he didn't want anyone knowing about them either. He however did not have a choice in the matter because Harry kissed him then.

Sounds of shock rang threw the hall and the class room when everyone saw that. Draco pulled away and looked angrily at Harry.

"Get the hell away from him Potter. What do you think you are doing, Draco does not want a idiot like you." Draco just stood there, keeping his mouth shut. He saw the hurt expression on Harry's face and his own heart sank to his stomach. He was about to say something but Harry pushed past him and went into class.

"Hey Draco what was that all about. Potter kissing you? Who does he think he is anyway?" Theo asked standing behind him. Draco was pissed that Theo was the one to say that. He spun around with his wand at Theo's chest, making the other boy back up a little.

"My Boyfriend" He replied, laughing at the expression on everyone's faces. He put his wand down and walked right into the class room. He strolled over to where Harry was sitting and pulled him out of his seat. Before Harry had a chance to say anything he kissed Harry. He was about to pull away when Harry wrapped a hand into his hair and pulled him back into him.

They forgot about everyone in the room and got lost in each others embrace.

"Alright you two, pull apart. This is not the time or place to be doing this." Snape snarled and watched as the two embarrassed teens split apart and took their respective seats.

After class Harry grabbed Draco and they made their way to the room of requirement before anyone started asking questions.

When they entered the room they found lunch all set up on the floor, looking like a picnic. They sat and ate the food and Drank chocolate latte's to their delight. As soon as they were done eating Harry pulled Draco off the floor and led him to the bed that now suddenly pooped into the room.

Draco found himself on his back with Harry laying on top of him. He looked inbetween then and noticed that their clothes had somehow made their way in a pile on the floor in the mere seconds it took to get on the bed.


	5. Chapter 5

So quickly Draco could barely think, Harry's arms had shot out to grip the back of his head and pull him close, and then suddenly the dark haired boys lips were crashing against his in a forceful kiss. Draco eagerly complied, and soon they were both lost to each other; their warmth, their passion, their need for one another.

Harry's hands were now buried in the fine silkiness of Draco's white-gold hair, meanwhile Draco's hands were gently dancing over Harry's skin, moving from behind his head, to brush his jaw, to cradle his cheek, then back to tickling the fine hairs on the back of Harry's neck.

"You taste…so..good" Draco breathed. He nipped at his boyfriend's lower lip, sucking at it gently then used the opportunity to sweep his tongue along the inside of Harry's parted mouth. "So good…I want…more…"

Harry responded to Draco's moans with a deep kiss. The pair clung to each other desperately, hands roaming, searching, feeling, tangling, gripping, begging…

And then Draco pulled away, leaving Harry to let out a whine of indignation and disappointment.

Draco took that moment to really examine Harry. His emerald eyes were dark, and his cheeks were flushed. Harry's lips were slightly swollen from the thorough kissing he had just experienced

He was beautiful, he was sexy, he was perfect, and Draco found himself eagerly wanting to snog him, touch him, love him, because Harry was all he wanted, all he needed, all he loved…

"You are absolutely beautiful, do you know that, Harry?" he murmured. Their eyes locked in a gaze.

Their lips met again, in a slow, tender kiss, before Harry spoke up , almost shyly. " If you don't stop teasing me I'm going to have to take matters into my own hands."

Draco let out a throaty chuckle. "I'd like to watch that, actually."

Harry's cheeks turned a deeper red. "That's not what -"

He never finished his sentence, because halfway though, Draco's lips crashed onto his.

Draco's hands were sliding down his body slowly, traveling over his shirt, and Harry let out a soft groan of slowly brought his hands back up, deliberately dragging them slowly against Harry's chest, till he arrived at the top button of Harry's shirt. It was undone quickly, and Draco's fingers left teasing patterns on the newly exposed skin, followed by his mouth. This was repeated with each and every single button; Draco's hands would tease Harry, then his lips and tongue would take over. At the end of this, Harry was left a hot, quivering mess; his breathing was uncontrolled and erratic; and Draco was all but on his knees in front of Harry, looking up at the sight of which only served to heighten the Gryffindor's lust.

His hands tangled almost unconsciously in Draco's hair, gripping the blonde's head tighter. "Draco…"

Draco smirked slightly at his lover's impatience, and pulled himself up to gently press a kiss to Harry's nose. "Yes, love?"

Harry let out a soft growl. "I want you." Their eyes met, and Draco could see the pure heat in the other boy's eyes. "Now."

Draco nodded, and gazed heatedly at the smooth, slightly scar-blemished skin that drew firmly over Harry's slim muscled frame. His eyes blazed a trail, from the defined angles of Harry's jaw, to the smooth curve of Harry's neck, down his flat, wide chest to his toned stomach, leaving the small fine hairs leaving a trail down to his gorgeous cock.

Draco leaned over Harry's body and their lips met again.. Draco's mouth moved from Harry's lips to his ear, and his tongue darted out to tease the shell of Harry's ear, which made the raven-haired boy gasp sharply, and the blonde smile.

"Do you like that?" Draco murmured. Harry made a sort of throaty moan of agreement, which lengthened and deepened as Draco began attaching his lips to the soft skin, gently suckling and nipping. Draco's hands, which were lightly exploring Harry's head and shoulders, slid down to teasingly brush Harry's nipples, and a loud moan escaped from the Gryffindor's throat.

"Draco," he moaned, almost begging. "God, Draco…please…"

He looked down at the Slytherin, straight into stormy silver orbs Draco lazily patterned Harry's skin with his tongue, although he locked gazes eagerly with his lover, lust and amusement playing in his expression. "Please what?"

"Please," Harry whimpered, unable to say anything else; Draco's teasing was pushing him to the brink of frustration and needing… "Please…Draco…"

He moved up and gave Harry another fierce kiss, and then Draco had sunk back down and wrapped his lips around Harry, engulfing him in moist heat, and was rewarded with loud calls and moans of his name, with insistent thrusts and spasms of his lover's hips, before he felt Harry tense and stiffen, and erupted with explosive force.

When Harry came, Draco smiled – feeling pleased with himself – then moved up to look at his lover. The Gryffindor was lying, panting, his eyes closed in bliss, his mouth open, his face flushed. It was the most beautiful and erotic sight Draco had ever seen, and he tenderly laid a gentle kiss on Harry's forehead. Harry's eyes fluttered open, and his lips curved into a soft, sweet smile at Draco.

Draco rolled over and pulled Harry into his chest, kissing the top of his forehead and smiling to himself as he thought back to the first blow-job he ever received. It was in a phone booth on the side of some street and he was grateful that the first one he gave was just now to Harry here in this room.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: This was a rather short chapter. The prompt for this was "now we don gay apparel" so I really didn't know where to take the story for that prompt but I like it anyway. Should be longer chap tomorrow. Please read and review. Thank you.

Slowly Draco awoke to find Harry still snuggling to his chest, so he gently kissed the top of his forehead and slowly slid out from underneath Harry. He quickly got dressed and went over to wake up the sleeping boy.

"MMM, In a little while, great dream" Harry mumbled when Draco shook his shoulder. This was going to take drastic measures. Draco waved his wand and a bucket appeared above Harry's head, with another flick of his wand Draco sent the contents ontop of Harry's head.

With a scream Harry jumped up from the bed and started shacking his self off. He sent a very angry look over at Draco and started towards him.

"Freezing cold water? You could have just shook me awake you know." Harry spat out.

"I did try that but you just told me to leave you alone." Draco smiled innocently at his boyfriend.

As Harry was pulling his shirt over his head Draco had an idea and flicked his wand Harry's way yet again. Harry did not notice the difference and started to walk out of the Room leaving Draco behind. Draco started busting out laughing, making Harry stop in his track.

"What is so damn funny?" Harry asked with a look of confusion on his face. He spun around trying to look at his back.

"You're shirt" Is all Draco replied. Harry looked down and started tearing his shirt off.

"Why would you put that on my shirt. That is not very funny" Harry turned towards Draco.

"Why I think it is funny. Come on a shirt that says "Now we don Gay apparel," Come on don't you see the irony of that song right now?" Draco couldn't stop himself from laughing so hard.

Harry just looked at him funny and walked over to place a small kiss on Draco's lips to silence him.

"I'll see you in class, then we can discuss how and if we are going to tell people about us later tonight. Meet back here after dinner?"

"Sounds good to me" Draco said as he watched Harry leave the Room.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Sorry have not added since chap 6, quickly wrote the next 3 chapters and had to post on live journal then had to leave. Hope you like these and will try to post daily untill this is over.**

Draco walked around the school thinking, sat in classes and meals thinking. That is all he found him self doing for the entire day, thinking. He was not sure if he wanted to let anyone, let alone the whole school know that he was with Harry. He had strong feelings for the other boy, he really did, but he was not sure if he was ready for anyone to know.

He knew that Harry wanted to announce it to everyone he knew that they were together. He liked the other boy for not being so shy when he came to his sexuality. As he was walking though the great hall he was stopped by a couple second years stringing multi-colored Christmas lights around. He thought it looked lovely but wished they would just move out of his way.

He looked at the first clock he walked by and noticed it was time to go meet Harry. He was rather anxious that the meeting would not go over to well. As he entered the Room he was happy to see Harry was already there, sitting on the bed, waiting for him. Harry quickly walked over to Draco when he came into the room and placed a very heated kiss to his lips.

Draco wrapped his hands around Harry's waist and pulled him closer. He wanted to feel the other boys body as close to his as possible before they started talking. He slowly pulled away when the need for air became to great and sat down on the bed.

"So I think that we should at least tell our friends that we are together, so we don't have to hide around them. What do you think." Harry said

"What, you don't want to tell everyone?" Draco asked shocked thinking all day this is what Harry had wanted.

"Oh gods no. Not right now. I think all I can take is the reaction my friends are going to have. You don't have to worry though I will not let there reactions determine how I feel about you" With that Draco let all his worries about his friends slide off him for the moment and pushed Harry down on the bed.

He moved down his lovers body and tore his pants off of him, throwing them onto the floor. He did not take the time with the boxers and just pulled Harry now growing cock from the hole. He slowly started to lick up the seam on the underside of the gorgeous cock in his hands and let out a small chuckle as it jumped in response.

Harry moaned loudly when Draco wrapped his mouth around the tip of the appendage and began sliding it further into his mouth until it hit the back and his gag reflexes got the better of him. He felt Harry's hands wrap in his hair and begin pumping his head up and down while he was doing the same with his hips. They got a rhythm going that was perfect and Draco could tell that Harry was about the blow.

Harry's moan became straggled as he bucked his hip fast and hard into Draco and spilt all he had into the waiting mouth. Draco swallowed everything that was offered and licked Harry's cock cleaned before her went and planted a kiss on his lovers lips. When Draco pulled away Harry's hand went down to Draco's pants and Draco stopped him.

"You do not have to do anything right now. I wanted to do that for you. We have to get to our dorms now before we get into trouble. I'll see you tomorrow and I'll talk to my friends tonight." With that Draco kissed Harry and pulled himself away, and headed to the dungeons.


	8. Chapter 8

Draco made his way down to the dungeons, trying to think about how to tell his friends who he was dating now. He knew he was only going to tell Pansy and Adrian. There was no way in hell he was about to tell Theo or Blaise, not after everything they did to him.

He called Pansy and Adrian into his room and closed, locked and charmed the door for secrecy. They gave him a funny look as he sat down on the bed, reaching over to the bedside table picking up his nutcracker. He began to crack some nuts when his friends cleared their throats.

"So Draco what did you call us in here for?" asked Pansy.

"Well I wanted to tell you two that I am now seeing someone, I do not, well we do not, want anyone else to know other than our really good friends." He said.

"Oh that's wonderful, Draco. Who is this mystery guy?" Squealed Pansy.

"Um harmery putojer." He mumbled.

"What was that Mate?" Asked Adrian.

"Harry Potter" Draco replied louder this time. He waited for his friends reactions and was awfully surprised by them.

"Well damn mare, it's about time wouldn't you say Pansy?"

"Yes I didn't think they would ever see that their fighting was actually flirting."

"WHAT. You mean to tell me that you thought I would end up with Harry all alone?"

"Yes' They replied in unison.

Draco was sure hoping that Harry was having an easy time like he was. He sat back on his bed with a sigh of relief and started joking around with his friends.

Meanwhile up in Gryffindor Harry was not having as much luck as Draco was having. He had his head in his hands crying because he just lost his two best friends. He sat their and remembered what had just happened moments before.

"_Hey guys I have something I need to tell you._ " _Harry said looking up at his friends from his position on the floor. _

"_What is it Harry" Hermione asked_

"_Well I really hope you guys understand and do not hate me after I tell you this."_

"_Wow mate what could you have done that would make you think we would hate you?" Ron asked laughing slightly at his friend._

"_I'm dating Draco…" Harry replied and started to hold his breath as he looked at his friends for their reactions. Hermione's mouth was open in shock and Ron's face was turning much redder then Harry had ever seen it before. _

"_WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT. How could you be dating our worst enemy Harry. He will turn you into he-who-must-not-be-named before you know it." Ron screamed._

"_No he will not. We haven't been together long but I trust him just like I trust you two, with my life" _

"_I really don't think I can be around you while you are with him Harry. I am so sorry but I do not trust him," Hermione said calmly before she walked out of the common room and headed up to her dorm. Harry sat there watching he retreat and turned back around to face Ron. He was about to start talking when Ron put his hand up to stop him. _

"_Hey I'm sorry mate but I'm with Hermione on this one. We can no longer be friends while you are sleeping with the enemy. It was nice while it lasted." Ron stated and walked off._

Harry sat there thinking he could not believe after everything they had been threw that his two best friends could just turn their back on him like that. He needed to find Draco, He needed the comfort of his boyfriend telling him everything was going to be all right. He just hoped that Draco was having better luck than he was.


	9. Chapter 9

Draco was so happy that his two friends were accepting of his relationship with Harry. They had stayed up all night talking and gossiping about how Harry and him had gotten together and if he thought they would stay a couple. Of course he said that he hoped they would, he was falling for him more everyday and wanted to experience everything with him. He however did not anticipate what he would see when he returned to the Room to see Harry.

Draco wore a brilliant smile upon his face when he opened the door to the Room and whistled all the way over to the bed. He however stopped in his track when he saw Harry standing in the corner of the Room. He held his breath at the gorgeous body that was in front of him. Harry wore no shirt, showing off his spectacular pecks and wash board abs. His hands were resting upon his waist line of his boxers that were sticking out of the top of his slacks. His head was covered with a Santa hat and he had brown tresses of hair sticking out of the bottom of the hat, slightly covering his eyes.

Draco started to walk slowly over to Harry until he saw the other boys hand go up to stop him.

"No please stay over there, I do not want you to see me like this right now, Please." Harry asked with a shaky voice. Draco's smile faded and turned into a frown.

"What is wrong Harry?"

"Nothing I'm just peachy." Replied Harry very sarcastically. Draco continued his walk over to Harry and knew something was most definitely wrong when he got in front of him. Harry's eyes were red and puffy, like he had been crying and he wore a frown ten times worse then Draco was sporting at that minute.

"Love what is wrong, please tell me." Draco asked

"They won't talk to me anymore. Told me that we are no longer friends."

"Who, Granger and Wesley?"

"Yes them, who else would I be talking about." Harry Yelled.

"I'm sorry. They will come around they will see that you are happy." Draco said as he looked at Harry. He saw Harry look down at the floor when Draco said happy. Well what was that about, Draco was thinking.

"You are happy right?" Draco asked starting to feel unsure for the first time they got together.

"I… I do not know any more. I'm sorry." With that Harry ran from the room, not once looking back at Draco. Draco went over and flopped down on the bed trying to figure out what just happened. Harry had said no matter what that he would not leave Draco and here he was running away from him.

Draco laid back on the pillow and starting thinking about all the time he had spent with Harry, He suddenly realized that he loved him. Loved him with all his heart and did not want to loose him for anything or anyone. He thought back to the first time they made love and let his hand travel down to undo his pants.

He let his hand wonder down and begin to gently pull on his limp cock, He slowly picked up the rhythm and felt his cock harder as his eyes fluttered shut. He stroked harder and faster with the image of Harry's body withering underneath him. As the image yelled out his name he felt his cock explode onto his hand. He dropped his hand to the side of his body and just laid there when he was finished, all out of energy to do anything else at that point except to cry.


	10. Chapter 10

Draco finally left the Room a couple of hours later and made it back to the Slytherin Common Room. Upon entry Pansy tried grabbing his arm and pulling him to his room. He pulled his arm out of her grasp and push her gently away.

"What is wrong with you Pans?" He asked with a slight irritation.

"You do not want to go into the Common Room Draco, trust me."

"What are you talking about, I have to go grab something real quick" He replied. He walked away from her and into the Room, noticing all the stares and giggles from the other students sitting around. He felt more uncomfortable in that Room then he normally did.

"Hey why are you not with your crying little lover?" Asked Theo with a smirk to rival his own. Draco stood there dumbfounded trying to figure out what was going on.

"What the hell are you talking about Nott?" Draco spat back.

"Oh just your little boyfriend running out of the castle not too long ago." Blaise said. Draco's stomach slipped knowing they were now talking about Harry.

"I still do not understand what or who you are referring too." Draco tried to act like he really had no clue.

"Oh come off of it Draco." Theo said. Draco could not take it any longer and turned around rounding the corner to leave there. He suddenly found himself pushed against the wall next to the door to leave. He looked directly into the eyes of Theo and saw the smirk on his face. All the feeling that he had for the other boy came rushing back having in pressed against him like that once more. Confusing, love, betrayal, then Hate came crushing down on his as he tried to push Theo off and away from him.

"Oh so you can give your self to Potter and push me away. You know you still love me. No one in here will ever speak to you again and you will have no friends, Draco, if you stay with scar head." Theo leaned in closer as he talked.

"Let me fucking go Nott. You lost all the feelings I had for you when I caught you and Blaise together. Further more the only two people I care about being my friends understand and except who I am with, so nothing you say will make me leave him. Just fuck off Nott and get the hell away from me." He finally got one of his hands free from the other boy and pushed hard on his chest, sending Theo sprawling out on his ass.

Without a backwards glance he ran from the castle to find Harry. He knew his lover would not stay on the grounds if he realized that other people knew about them. So he went down to town and apperated to where Harry had once saved his life from a damn car. Walking along the snowing streets of London he noticed a boy who looked like Harry walking towards the subways. He quickly ran up to and and turned him around just as he made it to the fountain across from the subway stairs.

Harry looked at him threw tear streaked eyes and opened his mouth to say something but no sound came out. Draco pulled him into a fiery and passionate kiss not caring who was walking by. When he pulled back he saw the shocked expression on Harry's face and a smile crept up on his.

"Harry I am so sorry about your friends. But please understand I will always be here for you. I love you."

Harry looked at him as a slow smile spread across his gorgeous face.

"I love you too. The Slytherin's know. Not just your friends they all do." Harry said.

"I know. I just had a confrontation with Nott. I told him I do not care who knows. He can go shout it on the roof top for all I care, I love you Harry Potter."

"I thought I could but I do not know Draco. With my friends acting like they did when I told them I was with you. I do not know if I can deal with everyone knowing. " Before Harry could say anymore Draco pulled him into him and started kissing him again. He felt Harry melt into him and he had to pull back before he ravaged him in the middle of the street. With out a thought he quickly apperated them back outside the castle grounds.

"Harry we can get though this together. I promise you I will be by your side every step of the way. You just have to trust me." Draco said

"Alright. Let's go" Draco grabbed Harry's hand and walked him back to the castle.


	11. Chapter 11

Draco knew that Harry was scared to walk into the Great Hall for dinner. He grabbed a hold of his hand and opened the door, stopping when he heard everyone stop talking and noticed that they were all looking at the two of them, hand in hand. Harry gripped Draco's hand tighter and Draco squeezed back reassuring his boyfriend that he was not going to leave him.

He slightly pulled Harry toward the Slytherin table to sit next to Pansy and Adrian. He had Harry take the empty seat right at the end of the table and he sat down next to him. Harry thanked him and said hi to Draco's friends. Draco handed Harry one of the many candy dishes splayed out on the table.

He smiled when Harry grabbed a hand full of the round chocolates and some of the other sweets with a smile on is face also.

"Hey Draco, You know that you and lover boy won't last long right. You know you still want me." Draco heard right next to him. He looked up and saw Theo standing there with a smug look on his face.

"Just leave us alone Nott. I do not want anything to do with you." Draco said turning around and grabbing some food.

"Theo just go sit down alright. None of us want any problems right now, we just want to eat." Pansy said looking up at the other boy.

"For you Pansy anything" Theo said with a wink as he left back to his seat.

"Draco we are here supporting you. I'm glad you are happy. Haven't seen you like this in a long time." Adrian said.

"Thank you guys. You're good friends, and that's saying a lot for Slytherin's" They all started laughing.

Draco took Harry's hand in his and leaned over to give him a kiss on the lips. All of a sudden he was ripped from Harry and thrown on the floor. He looked up to see a very angry Ron looking down on him.

"I do not know what you did to my friend, Ferret, but you need to stay the fuck away from him." Ron's face was beat red and he looked livid.

"Ron, you need to stop right now. Draco did not do anything to me. I love him and I do not care what you or anyone else says about it." Harry said to his ex-friend.

Ron stood there not knowing what to say as everyone else was whispering around the Hall. Draco sat there with a goofy grin on his face and started to stand up. He looked Ron right in the eyes before he started to speak.

"I love Harry too Ron, and just like him I do not care what anyone has to say about it. I want to be him and feel like the luckiest guy here to have him by my side."

With that Ron nodded and left them alone for the time being. Draco sat down to Harry smiling at him.

"You love me?" He asked

"Yes I love you and I am very happy to hear that you love me too." Then he leaned over to give him another kiss and whispered in his ear.

"I have a very special treat for you after dinner. If you will come back to my room with me that is."

"What about the rest of your house?"

"Do not worry about them. Pansy and Adrian here will keep them away." He said as he looked at his two friend who were nodding in agreement.


	12. Chapter 12

Draco pulled Harry threw the halls of the school and down to the dungeons. He realized seeing Harry step up for himself was really Hot and he was extremely horny. He wanted nothing more than to pull Harry onto his bed and ravage him senseless. Harry was laughing behind him as he was being pulled along.

They reached Draco's room in record time and Draco waved around his wand to put up locking and silencing charms on it. He did not want to be disturbed when he was alone with Harry. He turned around to see that Harry was already undressed and smiling at him, he threw a smile in returned and began to throw his clothes off in the pile with Harry's.

When both boys were fully unclothed Draco grabbed Harry and threw him onto his bed. He was damn well hard and was ready to make love to his Boyfriend. He stood at the end of the bed for a few seconds to look Harry over. His hair was a mess from being pulled and thrown around, his sparkling green eyes had the look of lust and want in them and his mouth was hanging slightly open, which made Draco even harder if that was possible.

His nipples were slightly hard and his stomach adorned a rather sexy six pack with a line of fine dark hair trailing down to his rather erect long cock. With seeing this Draco crawled upon the bed and over Harry. Placing a small kiss to his lover lips he started to trail kisses down his neck and nipped at the junction of his neck and collar bone, making Harry squirm and moan in delight.

He proceeded down to nibble and suck on each nipple coaxing an even louder moan from the boy beneath him. He ran his hands down Harry's sides and kissed down the trail of hair until he reached the awaiting cock at the end of the line.

He began to lick the tip of his cock, where precum was starting to dip out of the end of it. It tasted so good that Draco couldn't help but let out a small moan himself. When he did this Harry moan yet again and Draco could not wait any longer, he drew the entire cock into his mouth down to the hilt.

He felt Harry's hand wrap into his hair and his hips buck into his face as he sucked and licked away. Right when he knew that Harry was about to let loose he pulled back from his rather lovely cock receiving a rather comically growl from Harry.

He then wrapped his hand around Harry's side and flipped him over onto his stomach, lifting his hips into the hair. He lined his cock up with Harry's entrance and gently and slowly slid into the waiting hole. When he was full hilt into the hole he steadied himself so they both could get comfortable. Once he felt Harry buck back he began to pump in and out slowly, beginning to move fast and harder.

"Draco.. Feel. SOOOO Good. I love you and your cock." Harry yelled out putting a smile on Draco's face.

"I… Love you too" Draco said back as he pumped faster and faster into his lover. Moments later he felt himself explode into Harry and felt Harry's muscles contracting on his cock telling him he just came all over the bed. They both collapsed, Harry on the bed and Draco on Harry. After he caught his wind he rolled off Harry and pulled him onto his chest, kissing his head.

Just when they were about to fall asleep the door flew open and a very angry Theo was standing at the entrance. He had his wand pointing at the boys in the bed and quickly hexed Harry into a full body bind.

Draco grabbed his clothes and went to get his wand from his trouser pocket but was too slow when the other boy knocked him out.

What seemed like hours later Draco woke up on the cold ground. He thanked Merlin that he was dressed and slowly stood up. When he looked around he noticed he was in some sort of Graveyard, but did not recognize which one. When he started to walk he was pulled back and thrown to the ground.

"What the fuck" He commented when he landed on his ass.

"You need to stay where you are Draco." Draco turned around and saw Theo standing there with his wand pointed at him, tears flowing down his face.

"Why they hell am I here Theo. Bring me back to the castle now." He said

"No this is the only way I knew to get you to talk to me. You won't even let me explain anything to you. I need to explain" Theo begged.

"I do not think so. You screwed Blaise, cheated on me, broke my heart and now won't leave me the hell alone. Just forget me, move on and live your life. I'm in love with Harry and I do not want you back ever." Draco said turning around to walk away. He stopped when he felt a hex fly by him.

"Draco please stop." Theo asked

"No now let me go or I will tell the Headmaster what you have done." With that Draco was a little away then apperated to just out side the school.


	13. Chapter 13

Draco made it back to his room in record time, praying that Harry would still be there and that he would be alright. When he entered his room he held his breath at the sight before him. Harry was sitting in front of the fireplace, naked. The light emitting from the fire was radiating off of Harry, making him glow amazingly.

Draco stood in awe at how sexy Harry looked at the moment, but then he noticed something that made him worry. Harry had his legs curled up into him and he was slightly shaking. Draco knew that he was crying but could not understand why he would be. He slowly walked over to Harry, trying not to frighten him. Gently he touched his lovers shoulder, making him jump a little.

"Harry, love, are you alright?" Draco asked with worry in his voice. He did not like to see the other boy like this and he wanted to do anything he could to make everything better for him.

"I..I..Didn't think you were…,..going to come…..baaack." Harry said threw sobs. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's naked form and held him tightly. Wanted to let him know he would always come back, always be there for him.

"Oh Harry. I didn't want to leave in the first place. Theo knocked me out and grabbed me. I am so sorry." Draco told him.

"He is never going to stop Draco. He will not stop till he has you back. I don't think…. I don't think I can deal with this. I thought it would be easier, that is why I pursued you, but it's not that easy." Harry stood and walked over to his clothes and got dressed. Draco was standing there mouth gaping open, not believe what he was hearing.

"No you can't be saying what I think you are saying. No Harry please don't do this. I love. You made me fall in love with you and you can't just walk away like this." Harry had reached the door by this time, his hand on the handle about to open it. With out turning around he confirmed what Draco was fearing.

"We should take some time apart. Just until Nott gets over himself, if that ever happens. I'm sorry Draco but I can't do this with him right there at every turn trying to hex you. I can't stand here and have him hurt you because of me." With that Harry walked out the door leaving Draco standing there.

Moments later Draco dropped down to his knees, tears streaming down his face and no clue what to do. Pansy walked in a little while later after seeing Harry leave. He felt her sit down next to him and pull him close to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist crying into her stomach. She ran a hand up and down his back telling him everything would work out in the end. He just had to give Harry some time to realize he was what he wanted. Draco fell asleep like that, in Pansy's arms, on the floor. Dreams of Harry flowing rapidly threw his mind.


	14. Chapter 14

Draco was devastated to no end. He could not go anywhere without Pansy or Adrian with him. They surrounded him because they said they were afraid he would do something stupid to himself. He knew they cared about him but he thought they were just a little paranoid. He had to get away from them somehow and try to speak to Harry. It had been a week since Harry left him in his room, and he did not feel like himself any longer.

He saw the opportunity arise to escape his friends side when they walked into the Great Hall before him. He turned around and booked it out of the castle and down the road to an apparition point. He did not know where he was going but he just need some time to think about how he was going to speak to Harry.

When he finally stopped spinning he looked around and noticed he was in town. People were running around doing some Christmas shopping and he was almost knocked down by several people not looking where they were going. The stores were covered in light's making them shine in the night. He needed someplace quiet but had no clue where to look.

He aimlessly walked down the streets, weaving in and out of the groups of people. He spotted a park at the end of one road and proceeded toward that. Once he got there he sat down on one of the swings and sat thinking for hours. He knew by now that his friends were probably looking for him but he really did not give a flying fuck.

No sooner had he thought of that he heard a pop sound behind him, thinking it was either Pansy or Adrian he yelled.

"Leave me the fuck alone for once you guys. Can't a guy get any privacy?" That when he heard slight laughter behind him and knew it was not his friends. He turned around and jumped off the swing wand in hand.

"Hey no need for that. I'm here to talk and talk only Draco." Theo said with a small smile playing his lips.

"I have nothing else to say to you. You have made my life a living hell and I want you to leave me the hell alone already." Theo stepped closer making Draco back up and hit one of the other things in the park. He kept his wand pointed at Theo not trusting a thing the other boy would do.

Theo stepped even closer, making Draco waver in his stance for a moment. Theo took the opportunity to quickly disarm him and push his arms to his sides. Draco scolded himself for being so stupid. Theo rested a hand on the side of Draco's head and leaned into him. Draco felt all resolve leaving him and did not know what was wrong with him.

"I'm sorry for everything I have done to cause you pain Draco. I want nothing more than to have a second chance and be with you. I love you." Draco stood there eyes wide with disbelief and had no clue what to say. He was about to speak when he was silenced with Theo's lips on his own. He felt his resolve lessen as he gave into the kiss and felt himself wrapping his arms around Theo's neck. He heard Theo moan into him when he played with the hair on the back of his neck.

Flashes of Harry's face flew threw Draco's mind and he shoved Theo away. He stood there looking at him with rage in his eyes. He knew this was not good. Harry could not ever hear of this.

"You Bastard. You cornered me when I was vulnerable. How could you do that to me?"

"I love you Draco. You belong with me and not Potter." Theo spat out.

"I love Harry. Why can't you just except that."

"Because of that kiss just now. If you loved Harry the way you say you do then you would never have kissed me like that." Theo said

"I kissed you like that because I was thinking of Harry. Just leave me alone before something awful happens to you Nott." With that he apperated back to the castle and found Pansy. He was shaking so hard Pansy did not know what to do.

"What happened Draco?"

"Nott corned me out of the school and kissed me. I kissed him back but was thinking of Harry and pushed him away. I do not deserve Harry after that, he'll hate me forever if he finds out." Pansy pulled away from him fuming and walked away.

"What are you doing Pansy, STOP." She did not listen however and kept of walking, Draco followed right behind until they reached the common room and she found Theo sitting on the couch. She walked right up to him and pulled him up shoving him into the wall. Theo stood there looking at her a little worried. Pansy pulled out her wand and sent a stinging hex at his crotch. Theo fell down to the ground in severe pain, holding his privates, swearing up a storm.

"You ever come near Draco again, or go near Harry, It will be worse than that Nott, I promise you." Pansy spat out at him. Theo slowly stood up, still hunched over in pain.

"What the fuck are you going on about Pansy?"

"You know Draco is in pain right now, You know he loves Harry. You corned him and used this vulnerable time and kissed him. Of course he was going to kiss back he was so heart broken with Harry. You tell Harry anything that happened and I swear that you will never be able to have kids in this lifetime Nott. You had your chance with him and blew it with Blaise" She said turning around and pointing at Blaise who was sitting wide eyed on the chair. "Do you understand me Nott?"

"Yes Pansy I do. I'll leave Draco and Harry alone. But if Harry ever breaks Draco's heart again I will be right there to try and pick up the pieces." Pansy kicked him right then sending him back to the ground.

"You will not be there. His friends will be there and you are not his friend." She said and walked away, grabbing Draco and pulling him alone out of the dungeons.

"Pansy that was brilliant, Thank you." Draco said

"That is what friends are for. I know Adrian would of done the same thing if he was here right now." Draco stopped and pulled Pansy into a hug, grateful that he had friends like her.


	15. Chapter 15

Draco knew that Pansy was thinking of something to help him get Harry back. He waited for her all day wondering where the hell she had gone off to. Suddenly Pansy came up behind him and jumped on the couch next to him. He was startled for a second until he realized it was her sitting there.

"Where did you go off to Pansy?"

"Oh I have an idea to get Potter back. Just listen." she said as she leaned over and whispered in his ear. He felt a smile come across his face, this was a great idea.

He followed Harry around, hiding in the shadows, waiting for him to get back to his common room. He had left an envelope on the door for Harry and he was the only one that could open it. He saw Harry stop at the door and look at the note before looking around behind him. Harry grabbed the envelope, ripping it open and reading the note inside.

Harry's POV

I looked at the note and tried not to laugh this was just weird. I flipped it over to find a name but did not see one. Looking back over at it I began to read it again.

"You have been naughty: Walking away from the one person that would love you unconditionally." The little card with a cart full of coal read. I knew it was true, that Draco would love me no matter what, but Nott was just too much trouble to deal with. Below the cart said to go to the astronomy tower, so I did just that.

Once I made it up the long staircase I looked around to find another envelope with my name on it. I opened it up and read the little card within..

"You have been naughty: Letting a jealous prat get in the way of you having a happy ending" I smiled at that. I knew that I was letting Nott get to me more than I should. The next destination the card said was to go down to the green house, so I made my way there to the next envelope.

"You have been nice: Letting past prejudice stay in the past and opening your heart up to that special person" If only I could keep him and not keep pushing him away then I would of agreed with that. Now to head to the library.

"You have been nice: Letting that special someone open their heart to you and have at least one minute of happiness." God I love Draco. Next destination please.

"You have been nice: Letting that someone roam their hands and mouth all over that sexy body." Well was not expecting that one. God I want Draco here with me right now. The next place was the potions class in the dungeons. I made my way slowly down there trying to avoid any of the Slytherin's. I did not feel like having any kind of confrontations with them today. I found the next card on top of a large present. The present was wrapped in green and maroon wrapping paper with a silver bow on top. The card was taped to the side so I tore it off and read it.

"You have more nice than naughty cards and that means you receive a present. Open and enjoy." I looked around the room to make sure no one was in here with me and began to take off the wrapping paper.

Normal point of view

Draco heard Harry opening the present and could not wait till he took the top off. He saw the cover slowly opening and his heart was racing in his chest to see Harry's reaction. As soon as the top was off I jumped out and yelled.

"Surprise." Harry was standing there staring at me and turning a little red. I understood because I was standing in only my Green boxers, with a little bow tied around my neck. Slowly he walked over to me and began to kiss me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he lifted me out of the box. I slowly pulled away from him and looked into his eyes.

"I love you Harry. Please come back to me."


	16. Chapter 16

Draco stood there staring at Harry with hope in his eyes. He had just asked Harry to please come back to him and didn't know what he would say. Harry just looked at him while he was vulnerable, standing in his boxer. He had hoped that they could make up and make sweet love for the rest of the night. The look in Harry's eyes were telling him differently.

Harry pulled back and stepped away from Draco, running his hands threw his hair.

"Harry please…" Draco squeaked out.

"Draco I want to. But I…." Draco didn't want to hear any more, for fear of his heart being broken again, so he ran, ran all the way threw the school. He didn't care who saw him in his boxers at this point and appereated away from the castle as fast as he could.

He landed in front of his family's home, Malfoy manor and stood staring at his sanctuary. He missed being at home, feeling the comfort of being safe from everything and everyone around him. He made his way threw the wards and into his home. He found himself hours later crying his heart out in the study, in front of the fire. Hearing the door open and close behind him and straightened up and waited for the person to sit down next to him.

"My son what is the matter?" It was his mother. He loved her dearly but she had just come to terms with having her son being gay.

"I lost the one person I love Mother and I do not think I am going to be able to get him back." He felt his Mother wrap her arms around him and pull him into a hug. He loved when his Mother would sit there and comfort him. He missed his childhood when he could sit around all day and just be with his Mother.

"Are you so sure about that my little Dragon?" He pulled back and looked at her in the eyes, trying to read what she was saying.

"What are you asking Mother?"

"Are you sure you have lost Harry?"

"How did you know it was him? I never told you."

"Well he is standing outside this room right now and he is very anxious to see you. Will you let me let him in to talk to you?" Draco stiffened and didn't know what to do. He didn't think Harry would follow him here of all places.

"Yes Mother you may show him in." He sat and watched his Mother open the door and let Harry in. She winked at Draco and walked out of the room closer the door behind her. Harry sat down next to Draco and took hold of his hand.

"Why did you run away from me?" Harry asked with tears in his eyes.

"I thought you were going to tell me you didn't want me back." Draco let the tears flow freely from his eyes and down his face. Harry lifted a hand and gently rubbed the tears away.

"No I was going to say that I want you back but, I need to know you do not want Nott any longer."

"Harry I haven't wanted Nott since the bastard cheated on me. Ever since I have been with you, you are the only one I can think about, The only one I love and the only one I ever want to be with ever again." He was going to say something else but was cut off by Harry placing his lips on his. He quickly took advantage of the situation and flipped Harry onto his back on the couch with him laying on top of Harry.

"Now you are wearing to many articles of clothing, I need to fix that" And with a flick of his wand Draco removed Harry's clothes and his own boxers. He loved to look at Harry basking in the light of the fire. Reaching his hand down in between them while still firmly planted on his lips, Draco began to pump two fingers in Harry's hole preparing him. Once he was satisfied with his preparation he ran his cock along Harry and pushed gently into him.

"Oh Draco.. I have missed you so. Please don't stop" Harry begged and Draco complied.

What seemed like hours later they were laying and holding each other, naked, on the couch. Draco began laughing lightly into Harry's chest.

"What is so funny?" Harry asked with a bit of confusion in his voice.

"I would not think that we would be making up in my house, let alone having sex with my mother mere rooms away."

"Oh I didn't contaminate Malfoy Manor did I" Harry asked with a smile on his face.

"Oh no you didn't contaminate anything. My father is probably rolling around in his grave right now, but I couldn't be happier."


	17. Chapter 17

Draco walked out of the room where they were laying and smiled fondly at the decorations around the main entryway. He felt arms wrap around his waist and he leaned back into the embrace, Knowing it was Harry standing there. Suddenly his Mother walked in from the dining room and smiled lovingly at his son and Harry. They had not noticed her yet so when she came into view Draco stiffened slightly when he saw her.

"Mother hi, how are you?" He said stepping away from Harry just a little and noticed the sad look in his eyes when he looked at him, making his own heart sink just a little.

"I am sorry I disturbed the two of you, but Draco may I have a word please in the dining room." His Mother smiled at him.

"Yes mother, I'll be right there." Draco watched at she walked back in the room she just came from and turned to say something to Harry but had a finger placed upon his lips instead.

"Go talk to your Mother. I'll just walk around and talk a look at things, if that is alright?" Draco smiled at Harry and loved him even more for seeming to understand the need to talk to his Mother.

"Yes love. I'll find you when I am done. Nothing is off limits look where ever you want to." Draco leaned in and gave Harry a kiss on the lips before he scooted off to his mother.

When he entered the Dining room he saw his mother sitting at the end of the very long table. The table had garland strung along the length of it and candles lit on top. Lights were strung all around the windows and Mistletoe was above his head in the doorway.

He sat down across from his Mother as she smiled at him. He was getting a little nervous as to why she wanted to speak to him alone.

"Alright Mother what did you want to talk to me about?" He asked

"So I see you and Harry are dating? Is that such a wise choice dear."

"Why do you ask that Mother. Are you not happy that I am happy?"

"I just thought that you and Theo would have gotten bonded is all. I rather liked him."

"Mom are you insane. Do you not remember me telling you how he cheated on me with Blaise?"

"Yes I remember, but you also have to remember that your father and I had out little problems like that also before we had gotten married." She smiled

"Yes Mother I know what you told me about all that. I however do not appreciate when being cheated on. I love Harry and he is who I plan on spending the rest of my life with. I hope that you can except that Mother." He said he shake her head a little and he was about to get up and leave when she finally spoke again, making him sit right back down.

"I had a nice talk with Theo's Mother today." He could feel his face turn white at the mention of that talk.

"And what did that evil woman have to say"

"You respect your elders Draco. You may not like the woman but you did date her son. She was hoping that you would reconsider and give Theo a second chance. I told her that you would." His stomach did a flip and a flop and he felt like he was about to get sick.

"YOU WHAT?" he yelled at her, recoiling when he realized he just yelled at his Mother.

"I told her that you would give him another chance, and you will Draco or you will loose everything your father left you. He put specifications in his will saying you are to only marry a pure blood witch or wizard and Harry is not a pure blood Wizard"

"You can not do this to me Mother, I do not care"

"You will care, that means you will have no money to your name and you will be stripped of the Malfoy name all together Draco. You will have literally nothing." He was fuming. He did not know what to do. How could his parents do this to him. He slowly stood up and bade his Mother goodbye with a promise to let her know his choice by the end of the week.

He walked around the house and found Harry in the library looking threw some books. He smiled when he saw him and quickly lost it when he remembered what his mother had said. He walked over to Harry and wrapped his arms around him while he gently kissed his neck, making the other boy moan quietly.

"So how was the talk with your Mother?" Harry asked as he turned around and wrapped his arms around Draco.

"I don't want to talk about it right now, Let's go to my room for the night and head out in the morning. " He saw the glow in Harry's eyes and felt himself harden at that look. He dragged Harry up the stairs and into his bedroom, warding the door from anyone hearing or coming in.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Thank you to everyone who has been reading and reviewing. I am glad that you all seem to like this. I love doing these challenges. If you would like to see what the prompts are please feel free to go to this site and read the other peoples stories that they are doing on there. They are all equally good if not better stories which I love to read everyday. .com/slythindor100/

Draco woke up the next morning and was instantly afraid. Sweat started poring down his face and his heart started to beat rather fast. He threw the blankets off of him and rolled on his side to stare at the still sleeping Harry. Leaning over and place his hand on the side of the other boy's face he quickly kissed his nose before getting up to head to the shower.

Moments after the water started beating on his head he felt a gentle hand press against his back and revealed in the feel of being touched. Harry had stepped into the shower and now had a hand gently on Draco's waist and the other cupping his slowly growing erection.

Draco moan when he felt Harry begin to pumped faster while grabbing a hold tighter to his cock. He leaned back into Harry slowly walking them back against the shower wall. The warm water was doing wonders to his senses as it hit his body. He could feel Harry nipping and licking at his neck and shoulders and reached his hand back to grab Harry's cock and start giving him the same treatment he was receiving.

"Can't keep going….AH..Like..Um.. This.. Won't …oh god.. Last long….." Harry moaned out.

Draco took this as a hint and leaned forward, pressing his hands against the shower wall in front of him and let the water spray down his back. Harry reached up and began pumping two fingers in and out of Draco's arse preparing him for his cock. He hit Draco's prostate making the him push back wanting more.

"Need… youuu. NOW" Harry removed his fingers from Draco and slid his cock up and down the Draco's crack. Slowly he pushed himself in and sent shivers up and down Draco's spine. He loved Harry and how gentle he was with him, as his lover pushed in further and began pumping faster and harder Draco shuddered knowing he would soon explode.

Once Harry's hand came around and began pumping his cock he knew he was going to loose it. He felt Harry shudder behind him and felt the hot stream of his seed being sent into his body and that did it for him. He spilt all he had in the shower and watched as it washed down the drain.

Turning off the water he turned around to Harry and kissed him hard on the lips before leaving to get dressed. The reality of his situation suddenly hit him full force. He watched as Harry's walked out of the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around his waist, smiling at him.

"Well that is one way to wake up in the morning." Harry said as he walked over and placed a his to the top of Draco's head. Draco quickly looked away as he felt tears stinging to leave his eyes.

"Yeah it is" he said softly pulling his pants up around his waist. "We should really get going now" He finished when he saw Harry was now completely dressed.

"Alright love" Harry replied as he waved his wand, packing and shrinking their bags. They made their way down the stairs and towards the floo, Draco swearing under his breath when he saw his Mother standing there waiting for them.

"Draco dear are you heading back to school." She asked with a smirk

"Yes Mother we are."

"Well remember what we discussed and I expect a reply with my answer by the end of the week." She said as she turned around and left the boys.

"What does she mean Draco?" Harry asked with a worried look on his face.

"Nothing of importance Love. Let's get back to school now." Draco said as a single tear ran down his face.


	19. Chapter 19

It was finally Friday and Draco was scared out of his mine. He had been avoiding Harry slowly for the past several days and could see the hurt in his lovers eyes when ever he walked away with out a word to him. Pansy had asked him several times what was wrong, and Adrian tried getting him to talk to Harry. They were great friends but had no idea what was going on.

Theo cornered him in the back of the library that night and he tried to walk away. He was pushed back against the wall with Theo's hands on his waist, gently. He felt the familiar feeling he had once when he used to be in this position with Theo, and it was making him nervous. All thoughts of Harry flew from his mind for a moment when Theo pressed his lips to his and slowly coxed him to kiss back, tongue's gliding with each other in a slow sensual dance.

He couldn't help but moan into it and he quickly pulled away as Theo rested his forehead on his with a smile playing on his lips.

"I knew you would make the right choice Draco. I love you and this is where you belong." Theo said

"I" Draco began but was interrupted with Theo's lips on his once more, hands caressing his back lightly and another moan escaping his lips. When Theo pulled away to look him in the eyes Draco suddenly realized he should not be doing this. He loved Harry with everything in him and he did not want to hurt him like this.

"I can't do this Theo. I love Harry, it's not fair to you." Theo laughed at this and pulled him pout of the library. Once they reached the Great Hall Draco stopped him right in front of the massive Christmas tree.

The fairy lights blinked many colors and Draco stood there fascinated by them for a moment. Elves were running around decorated the tree and placing fake present underneath it. Draco snapped back to reality when he felt Theo's hand intertwine with his.

"Gorgeous isn't it Draco, Just like you." Draco felt a slight blush creep upon his cheeks and quickly shook it away.

"Draco you need to owl your mother and let her know your decision." Theo informed him, while he tried to pull away. Theo quickly pushed him behind the tree and out of view of everyone walking by, but not before a pair of eyes caught sight of them going behind there.

"Theo, I don't know what I want to do. I'm sorry" Draco said.

"Well let me help you with this decision" Theo wrapped his arms around Draco's waist and place a kiss along his neck. Draco moaned slightly at this touch and couldn't help but grind his hips into Theo's. Theo's hand reached down and cupped Draco threw his robes and began rubbing him fast and hard. The sensation was wonderful and he could not help him self when he continued to rock into the touch.

His mind was screaming at him that it was wrong, that he had somewhere else to be with someone else, but he couldn't bring him self to pull away from Theo. He remembered how happy they used to be and couldn't help but think it could be again. No thoughts of Harry was running though his mind, just everything that he had once had with Theo.

He felt his robed fall from his shoulder's and his pants being undone. He looked down and saw Theo kneeling in front of his with his cock in hand. Theo leaned forward and took him all in his mouth, making Draco drop his head back into the wall, moaning uncontrollably. His hand went down into Theo's hair pumping himself faster into his mouth, while Theo gripped his ass keeping up with the pumping.

"OH MY GOD" Draco heard from his side and slowly opened his eyes to see Harry standing there with his mouth agape. Draco quickly pushed Theo off of him and pulled his pants up, noticing Theo sitting there with a worried look on his face.

"No no no no no no no" Draco was saying shacking his head and sliding down the wall. Harry was looking at him in shock with tears streaming down his face.

"How could you, I thought you loved me, I love you, I thought, I thought" Harry was trying to say when he fell to the ground on his knees. Draco couldn't bring himself to look at Harry it was to painful. Theo grabbed Draco's hand and lifted his face to him.

"You didn't tell him? Well I guess that is out of the way now. Should be easier for you to tell your Mother your decision now. I love you Draco." No sooner Theo had said that he was splayed out on the floor with Harry standing over him. Harry had just punched him in the face and was now kicking him in the ribs, legs anywhere he could get. Draco stood up fast and tried to pull Harry away.

"Harry , Love no you have to stop." Harry spun around and pinned Draco to the wall. His eyes were black and it scared Draco immensely.

"Do not touch me. You were heart broken when that" he pointed at Theo "Cheated on you and you do it to me." Draco was crying hard, tears streaming down his face.

"Harry I love you. Please let me explain" Harry shoved him into the wall again.

"Explain why Theo had your cock in his mouth, why you were grabbing his hair and pounding your cock into that mouth. Oh I know what you were doing, no need to explain. WE ARE OVER" Harry said and started to walk away.

"No Harry, please. I love you please let me talk to you please." Draco begged as his heart felt like it was being ripped out of his chest. Harry spun around on him and had his wand pointed at his face.

"Leave me alone Malfoy. Apparently you mom gave you an ultimatum when we were there and you did not have the balls to talk to me about it. We could of worked though it and dealt with what ever it was, but you had to run to Theo and not your boyfriend. So fuck off and leave me the hell alone." Harry spat out and walked away.

Draco fell down to the ground again, pulled his legs to his chest and crying uncontrollably. Theo pulled himself off the floor and wrapped his arms around Draco, Draco just let him because he needed to feel comfort for a moment.


	20. Chapter 20

Draco finally shook himself out of Theo's grip and turned fiery eyes on the other boy. He was furious that he let himself get caught up in Theo once again. He could not understand why he would do that to Harry but knew it was the pressure his Mother was putting on him. He had just under and hour now to owl his Mother with his answer and he knew exactly what he was going to do. He looked at Theo as he backed away from him and started to open his mouth.

"How could you. If you ever loved me at all you would never force me to decide anything. I do not blame you for me getting wrapped in you again but if you do not leave me alone after today I will Hex you."

"What about your Mothers ultimatum?" Theo asked.

"I will never choose you. I may have lost Harry right now but that does not mean I will go back to you." Draco replied. He left Theo there behind the tree as he ran up to the Owlry. He decided to write to his Mother right now to get it over with. After sending the family owl on his way he scooted down on the ground to await his Mothers reply.

Back at the mansion Narcissa was sitting at the table drinking a glass of while with Theo's mother. They were awaiting her sons decision and she hoped that he made the right choice. The will was iron clad and if he did not choose a pure blooded witch or wizard to marry he would be written out of the family, as if he never existed. His last name would no longer be Malfoy, he would have to choose one for his own.

The owl flew threw the house and dropped a letter in front of her as she made eye contact with her dear friend.

"Well lets see what my dear boy has chosen." She said with a smile, never thinking that Draco would decide anything other than his name and wealth. She began to read it out loud so the other woman would know what he had chosen as well.

"Dear Mother,

I am so sorry to inform you that I do not choose Theo, or any other pure blooded witch or wizard for that matter. I know you are sitting there not believing what I am writing but I love Harry. If I can not have Harry then I do not want anything you or anyone else can offer me. I screwed up and now he may never want me again but I would rather live poor and unknown than never have him hold me again. I am sorry Mother, that will be the last time I call you that I suppose, but you now have no son. Thank dear dead dad for that one. You could of stopped him, I know you could of, but your thinking is just like his. I hope you are happy with yourself and you will never hear from me again.

Draco (I will figure out a new last name once the paper work is final removing my old one)"

Narcissa looked up at her friends face and knew that she was going to be the talk of all the social circles in pure blood society. This was never heard of before, a child deciding against their wealth and name. She threw the paper in the fire and drank the rest of her wine before showing her friend out though the floo.

Back as the school Draco received his Mothers reply and began to cry knowing he now had no one, he was all alone.

"Draco,

I am so sorry to hear that you choose this but it is your decision to make. You are no longer my son or a Malfoy. I will file the paper work first thing in the morning, so if you so choose to come receive any of your things before then you may. Once the paper work goes though what ever you have here will no longer be yours after that. I will be gone for the rest of the evening so you will have time to do that as soon as you receive this letter. I hope you realize what your decision means and This will be the last I speak to you.

Have a good life.

Narcissa."

Draco cried for the loss of his family before proceeding to go retrieve his things. He only grabbed a few things he really considered his and left the mansion and Malfoy name behind.

A couple weeks had passed and he was not looking good. Everyone heard about him being disowned by his family but no one knew why. He was getting skinnier and paler everyday and his friends were really afraid he would let himself die. At breakfast one morning Draco slowly looked up towards Harry and caught his eyes on him. He barley smiled at the other boy before he dropped his head down on the table, letting tears streak down his face, not caring who saw him crying any longer.


	21. Chapter 21

Draco felt gentle hands wrap around his waist and slowly pull him up from the table. He knew everyone was watching, with the silence in the room. He could not understand why his friends lifting him up would be such a spectacle. Once he turned around to oblige with his friends and leave he stopped short, not knowing what to do. He came face to face with the last person he thought would ever touch him again.

"Ha.. Harry?" He asked with a shaky voice, slightly pulling out of the other boy's grasp.

"Just walk with me." Harry said before he turned around and left the Great Hall.

Draco silently obliged and followed Harry though the doors and out into the hall. He continued to walk when he noticed Harry go out the front doors as well. Harry held out his hand to him when Draco approached and he gently laid his hand in the offered one. He felt the slight pull in his stomach and knew they were about to apperate away from the school. Confusion flashed across his mind and he had no clue where Harry would be taking him.

When he finally stopped spinning and gathered his bearings, he look around. In front of him stood a large Christmas Tree, adorned in magnificent white lights, and a sparkling star on top. Nothing else was on the tree, it was beautiful in all it's simplicity. Looking around he noticed they stood in the middle of Westminster square and it was completely deserted. He couldn't help but wonder how Harry did this, but he really didn't care when he felt Harry's arms wrap around his waist.

Draco turned around, trying not to loose contact with Harry's arms, and faced his love. He saw confusion and love in those big sparkling green eyes and started to cry right then. He felt Harry's hand come to his face and begin to wipe the tears away.

"Shhh Draco, no need to cry right now." Harry said and placed a kiss on Draco's lips. Draco was so confused as to why Harry would do this after all the pain he caused him. He quickly pulled away from the kiss and just looked Harry in the eyes.

"Why?" He asked

"Why, What?" Harry asked in return.

"Why are you doing this. I hurt you so much, I wouldn't blame you for never wanting anything to do with me again." Draco stated as he pulled the rest of the way out of Harry's grip and walked towards the tree.

"I love you Draco. I don't understand why you did what you did, but I love you. I want to try and get past all this and be together. It has hurt to much not having you by my side all this time. It hurt every time I looked at you and saw nothing but misery." Harry tried to grab Draco back to him but he moved out of his reach ones again.

"I don't deserve you. I have nothing to offer you any longer." Draco said as tears slid down his face and he was shaking.

"You have plenty to offer me Draco. For starters, your love." Draco dropped to his knees and didn't know what to say. After a few silent moments he began to speak.

"I lost everything. I am no longer a Malfoy and have nothing to my name."

"What do you mean Draco?" Harry asked with confusion in his voice.

"My father left a will stating I had to marry a Pure Blooded Witch or Wizard. If I do not I loose my inheritance alone with being the Heir of the family. That means I am no longer a Malfoy as of a couple weeks ago. Mo…Narcissa went and filed the paper work and it was finalized the very next day. I have no last name, No money, No where to go after I leave school. I have nothing to offer you Harry and I am sorry."

Draco felt Harry kneel down beside him and pull him into his chest. Harry's hand went to Draco's chin and lifted towards his face and kissed him. Draco's head was spinning, trying to figure out why Harry would want him after he had nothing. Harry pulled away and looked deeply into Draco's eyes, Draco felt like he was looking into his soul.

"You have your love and companionship to offer me Draco. Nothing else ever mattered to me. I wish you could see that. Now I understand the stuff that happened with Nott. I forgive you, if you will forgive me for not listening to you sooner." Harry said and sat there waiting for an answer.

Draco turned around and wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and pulled him into a fiery kiss. He didn't want to let go, he wanted to keep Harry right there, he was so afraid to loose him.

"Let's get back to the school now, alright Draco?" Draco looked up with a smirk on his face and nodded.

"Yeah and let's go to my room, we have so make time to make up for Love." Harry nodded in agreement as the apperated back to the school.


	22. Chapter 22

When They returned to the school Draco gently pulled Harry down to the kitchens. He secretly whispered something to the house elves and watched as they scurried away. He felt extremely luck to have Harry here with him after everything he had put him threw.

"What are you thinking love?" Harry asked as he wrapped his arms lovingly around Draco's waist. Draco leaned back into his arms and sighed.

"Just thinking how lucky I am to have you here with me right now." He twisted his head back and looked up into Harry's eyes. Leaning up a little he placed a kiss to Harry's lips and felt him draw him in closer. Harry started roaming his hands up Draco's stomach and under his shirt. Draco felt him self start to harden un the light touches Harry was doing. Deepening the kiss he brought his hand back and started rubbing Harry's evident erection though his pants.

Just as Harry was starting to inch his way down Draco's trousers they heard a couch coming from behind them.

"Master Draco I have what you ordered, Sir." The house elf that was there earlier said with a light chuckle. Draco groaned in protest as Harry removed himself from his body. He looked at what the House elf was holding and smiled, It was perfect. Harry let out a sigh of amazement and smiled back at Draco.

"What is that." The boy asked, pointing at the flaming food that was being put in front of him by the house elf. Draco walked up next to him and replied,

"That my dear Harry is our flaming desert, No pun intended in that one." He laughed, making Harry chuckle back.

"That looks delicious." Harry said.

"Yes it is very good. Just reminds me of the flaming desire I have to be with you, The burning love that I have in my heart, I never want to hurt you like I have again and I want to be with you forever Harry. I love you so much and feel like the luckiest man alive to have you by my side." Harry threw himself at Draco right then and placed a heated kiss on his lips.

Draco could no longer hold back, he knew that the food would stay good and he didn't care at all that they were in the kitchens either. He pushed everything off the table that was right next to them and lifted Harry up on it without removing his lips from him.

He ripped Harry's clothes off of him and began running kisses all over his body, basking in the sounds that Harry was moaning out of his mouth. Kneeling down on the floor in front of Harry he took him all in his mouth. Swirling his tongue around the shaft of his cock and sucking deeply. He felt Harry's hand intertwine with his hair as he began to pump the gorgeous cock in his mouth. Just when he knew Harry was going to explode he removed himself and removed his clothes.

Harry groaned in protest when Draco removed himself but then realization flashed in his eyes when he saw Draco taking his clothes off. Draco loved that look in his lovers eyes, it made him feel very desired and he never wanted to loose that feeling. He lifted Harry's legs onto his shoulders and very gently started to push himself into his lovers waiting hole.

He felt all the sensations run though him as he entered him and felt the tightness surround him. Harry dug his nails into Draco's ass and groaned out in pleasure as he hit Harry's prostate and he began to pump in and out faster and harder as he heard Harry screaming out his name.

"Oh isn't this lovely?" Draco heard coming from behind them just when Harry was sending his seed all over his stomach. He whipped out of Harry and turned to the intruder and froze when he saw Theo standing there with a wide smirk on his face. Harry quickly got dressed and waved his wand at Draco sending his clothes on him as well.

"What the fuck do you want Theo. I thought I told you I wanted nothing to do with you or my parents wishes." Draco spat out.

"Oh I think you will change your mind once I get a go at you, my dear Draco" He saw Theo wave his wand but could not process what was happening fast enough. He felt like his heart was being ripped out and could not move. Suddenly he saw Theo land on the ground, curling up into a ball. He was confused for a moment until he turned around and saw Harry holding his wand out.

"I am so sorry about this Harry." He said as he hung his head down.

"No bother. I love you and he will not take you away from me again, Now lets get to eating this delicious food."

When they were done eating they levitated Theo into the great hall. Draco was staring at him trying to figure out what they should do. When they were finished with their revenge Draco walked Harry back to his common room.

"I am waking up early tomorrow and will meet you in the Great Hall. I can't wait to see every ones reactions to Theo." He began to laugh.

"I love you so much Draco. Goodnight and I'll see you down there in the morning." Harry replied with a kiss and walked into his common room. Draco stood there with a smile and was wishing it was morning already.


	23. Chapter 23

The next morning Draco woke bright and early and ran down to the Great Hall. He met Harry at the bottom of the stair case and gave him a quick kiss before they noticed all the other students begin to filter around. Hermione came up next to Harry and gave him a quick hug before turning her attention over to the tree.

"What is that gift under there, It is enormous." Hermione said to the two boys. Draco and Harry started busting up laughing, holding their sides from the sheer pain it was causing. Under the giant tree in the Great Hall was a rather large green present. It was decorated in maroon ribbon and had a silver bow on top. The card on the front of the box read.

To the students of Hogwarts, May you have a great laugh during these Holiday's.

Once everyone was around the tree, staring at this present, The Headmaster walked up to it with a wide smile on his face.

"Oh I wonder who could of left this great gift for all of you? Shall I open it?" The Hall erupted in applause and the old man reached over grabbing the end of the ribbon and pulled it loose. The side of the box fell with a great loud echo around the hall. Everyone was now awfully quiet, until Draco and Harry started laughing again.

"Oh my god look at him. He will never live this down" One student laughed

"Theo what in blazes are you doing there mate. Get some clothes on." Blaise was yelling while running up trying to cover the other boy up, only to be thrown back by some kind of shield. "What the hell?" He asked while standing up and rubbing his ass.

Theo was standing, frozen to the spot, naked. All he had on was a little red ribbon tide around his neck. The spell was put on to stay for the whole day and no one could go near him to try to help. Once the Headmaster and other teachers ushered the rest of the students into breakfast, Draco and Harry walked up to Theo.

"Well now you know not to mess with us. Just leave me alone and make sure our Mothers know that I will not be going any where near you." Draco laughed walking away.

"How,,, How long am I up here for." Theo asked

"Until tomorrow morning there Nott." Harry spat out. "Hopefully this will show you that you can't get everything that you want with force." Harry walked away with a satisfied smile upon his face and grabbed Draco's hand as they walked toward the great hall once again.


	24. Chapter 24

Draco and Harry couldn't be happier, Their friends all excepted them now and Theo finally left Draco alone. He would say hi and nod his head in acknowledgment when he would see Draco but that was all the contact the two had with each other as of late. His parents had finally come around and told Draco they would try and except his decision, once they figured that he wouldn't listen to them in the matter of who he was to marry. They did not want to loose their only son and possible grandchildren.

The big Christmas feast was being held today in the Great Hall before everyone left for the holiday's. Draco entered the Great Hall to see every table had several Turkey's and all the fixings aligned on them. His stomach started to grumbled from hunger making his feet begin to move once again. Instead of heading over to his friends he walked over to Harry and his friends. He noticed Harry had saved him a seat as planned and let a smile creep up to on his face.

"Hey love" He said as he sat down and gave a quick kiss to Harry's lips. This sentiment caused Hermione and Ginny to aww and Ron to act like he was going to get sick. Draco laughed at the look on Ron's face and kissed Harry again, longer and with more passion then the first.

"You two are so cute together. I'm really happy for you Harry." Hermione stated

"Yeah me too, How about you Ron?" Ginny asked while poking her brother in the side. He spat out his food and looked at his best mate and Draco.

"Yeah I guess. So long as Mal..um.. Draco doesn't hurt Harry I guess I'm fine with it." Ron said and started to shovel food back into his mouth.

"So what are your plans for the holiday's Harry." Harry went to answer but was interrupted by Draco.

"Well I plan on bringing him to my family's house and share gifts and dinner with him with my parents. Then I plan on taking into my room and ravaging his body senseless for the rest of the evening." This caused Ron to once again spit out his food, Hermione and Ginny blushed and Harry started to sputter,

"Well… Um… I guess… That sounds… about right to me. But I do plan on getting to do some stuff to your body also." He decided to say to cause the reaction from Ron once again and gain a few extra laughs.

Draco could not wait until the feast was over so he could finally take him home and have his wicked way with him. He had a lovely evening planned out and knew that Harry would love every minute of it.


	25. Chapter 25

Draco was all packed and waiting for Harry to come meet him outside of the school . They were going to go to Hogsmeade and appereate to Draco's house, or so Harry thought. Draco had better plans worked out for him and his boyfriend. They were going to have the family home in Paris and then on Christmas night they would go to his parents home and have dinner. He knew Harry would be surprised and couldn't wait to leave.

"Hey Love" Harry said as he walked up to Draco and gave him a quick kiss before they started to walk to the town. Once at the appreation point Draco took Harry's hand telling him he didn't know the location to which they were going. Seeing a confused look on Harry's face, he smiled and apperated.

Once they landed outside of the mansion Harry's draw dropped as he spun in a circle looking around and taking it all in.

"Is this where we are staying?" He asked in awe.

"Yes Love. Draco replied pulling Harry inside. Harry stopped just out side of the door and looked behind him.

"Is that the Eiffel Tower?" He asked

"Yes, we can visit it later but right now I am dragging you to our room and not letting you leave until morning." Harry smiled at that and let Draco drag him forward. They dropped their bags in the foyer and headed up the stairs with out stopping until they were in the bedroom.

Draco started kissing Harry, slowly leading him back against the bed. Once Harry's knees were touching the bed Draco lightly pushed him down on his back onto the bed. Crawling on top of Harry, Draco stopped first at his lovers pants and discarded them along with the boxers he was wearing, then made his way up to the shirt, removing that as well.

He leaned back on his knees to take in the sight of Harry, loving everything he saw laying in front of him. Harry's sat up and began to take of Draco's shirt, kissing the flesh that was being exposed in the process. Draco moaned with ever peck and ground his crotch into Harry's growing erection. Not being able to take it any longer, Draco ripped of his pants an boxers and flipped Harry over onto his stomach.

Harry raised his ass in the air giving Draco perfect access to his hole. Draco nipped and rubbed on Harry's ass for a little bit, while placing two fingers in his waiting hole, scissoring them to prepare Harry for his cock.

"Just fuck me love. I can't take anymore teasing right now, please" Draco was glad he said that because he was driving himself crazy with all this teasing to Harry. He drove him self into Harry's ass and loved the sounds Harry was producing. He wrapped his hand around Harry's cock pumping in time with his thrusts.

He could feel Harry's balls clenching, ready to release and he pumped harder and fast from both ends. He soon felt Harry spill his seed all over his hand while screaming his name and that made him loose control himself as he sprayed into Harry's ass.

They collapsed on the bed and fell asleep holding each other, only to wake up a little while later to do it all over again. They made love several times that night and curled up falling asleep after each time. After the last time that they made love, Harry fell asleep first, leaving Draco there looking at him thoughtfully.

Draco could not believe how lucky he was and knew this was the man he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Smiling with that thought he soon fell asleep, dreaming of the life they would have.


End file.
